


The Cycle

by EuphoricBee



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Devilman Crybaby, Legit the ending of devilman crybaby, Major Spoilers, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricBee/pseuds/EuphoricBee
Summary: The cycle never ends unless pride is put to the side. It continues to repeat. This is God's punishment.~Short Story, The ending the Devilman Crybaby but the loop has been 7 times~
Kudos: 15





	The Cycle

The pain was repetitive. The identical aching muscles on his figure from the fighting to the stabbing grief in his heart. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks as he clutched his knees to his chest. How many times has this happened? How much pain does he have to go through until he learns this cruel lesson? How many times? Small hiccups were the only sound the pale blonde heard. The long blonde hair stuck to his damp cheeks due to the tears that came out. Blue eyes drifted upwards to the dark sky. The only form of light was moonlight from... The boy counted; Seven Moons in all. The realization of Moons gained more sobs. This pain was repeated seven times; they all held the same outcome. It was him sobbing, with a corpse next to him. His blue eyes wandered to that corpse. He saw the lifeless boy that once grew bright, "I'm sorry." The blonde rasped out. Once again, it was his fault. It was his fault the lifeless body wasn't glowing with happiness. His laugh vanished once more from Ryo’s life. "Akira, please." The pale angel covered his face. He wasn't certain why he was pleading. It was as though a god above was laughing at his misery. 

"I can't do it." He choked out. "Not again," He pleaded out in a trembling voice as his eyes drifted upwards. He couldn't go through with destroying his best friend once more- let alone his only love. Akira was the only good in this hellish world. The boy was shivering in fear. He's killed Akira seven times. The boy's blue eyes lifted, looking once more at the Moons. Soon it would be eight. 

This thought made the blonde wipe his tears away. He would change this time. He wouldn't kill the one he treasured so deeply. He would win this war of his.  _ He's going to change. _ He's going to do good. He will. He won't collapse again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryo will always fail, it's only enviable. 
> 
> Note-   
> I won't be continuing this with a happy ending because I love sadness apparently. Anyways, this was extremely short but hell, it was painful. Either way, I think Ryo will never stop the cycle in losing Akira and learning the love only when it's too late.


End file.
